


I'm so much more than Royal

by Kindred



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Grimm AU, Harr is a Wesen, Kitsune Harry, Remus is a Blutbad, Ron is a Eisbibers, Will tag a I go along, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Harry enters his third year and learns more about his friends, his enemy and himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is another request from DARKARMY1.... guys I don't know where this is going

Hermione pointed to the man’s suitcase, “R. J. Lupin.” She said as she sits down. Harry frowns, something about the name makes him think he should know it. He rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses off and leaned back on the train seat “Are you getting headaches again?”  
“Ummm. It’s fine Mione, same time every month like clockwork.” He smiled bitterly.   
“Hey look at this; they say that Sirius Black was spotted in Scotland,” Ron said well he shows them the newspaper. Harry frowned as he looked down at the paper, at the image they kept using, he looks very mad. Again, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind tells him he should know this name too. “Do you think he is going to Hogwarts to…well, you know?” He asked Harry, the dark haired teen looked up at him and frowned.   
“No, he is coming to Hogwarts so we can get married.” He told him dully, Hermione sniggered as he carried on stroking her cat.  
“Merlin Harry, what side of the bed you fell out of today.” 

Hermione kicked Ron in the leg, making the redhead jump as she glared at him “Harry has his headaches, you know better than to poke an angry bear.” Harry didn’t know if he should feel flattered at being called in angry bear or insulted, with his mood he chooses not to care. They talked on and off about Sirius Black, being careful not to wake the sleeping man. The lady with the sweets trolley came pass and Harry would buy sweets and drinks for the three of them, even tho Harry would leave most of his. Hermione would chatter about the new school book that she already read, while Ron talked about his trip to Egypt and how his brother Bill almost came off second best with the Sphinx because Fred and George were playing with fireworks. “Mum almost lost it…Well, she has anyway.” He tells them between a mouthful of muffin and sweets.   
“I think she would lose it if she saw you eat with your mouth open.” She mumbled just as the train stopped.

It was a sudden jerk and some items fell off the rack above them, Ron had fallen on the floor face first into his muffin. “Why did they stop?” Hermione asked as she looked out the window to see they were halfway on the bridge. Harry has stepped over Ron, pulled the door open and looked down the corridor to see other students looking of the compartment.   
“Can this train brake down?” He asked as he looked back to see Ron frowning, the man in the corner of the room was now awake. Ron growled as the window started to become frosty and the glass of water freezes. “Wh-What is going on?” Harry asked as he saw Ron pushing himself up and backing away from the door. “Ron?” 

A shadow blocked out the light and Harry turned back to look at the door to the compartment and saw a long hand creep around the door and slid it open. “W…What is that?” Harry whispered as he saw his breath.   
“Dementor.” Ron snarled, as his face changed: golden fur grew on his face and his nose turned black as whiskers stuck out. Before either Hermione or Harry could say anything about Ron’s change, the door was shoved back violently and the Dementor towered over them. The man in the corner of the room stood up, his wand pointed at the creature.   
“Expecto…” Lupin never got to finish his spell before the train jerked, sending all those standing up to the ground. A trunk fell off the baggage rack and landed on his head knocking the poor man out, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there trying to breathe as it felt like their lungs were being filled with icy water.

One by one, they fell into a hep onto the ground, Harry’s last image was a strange animal growling. He couldn’t see much of this animal apart from red fur and its fingers and neck glowing. But he blacked out before he could see anymore, but he dreamed of blue light in a shape of animal, but he couldn’t tell what it was either and then, he woke up gasping for air. He pushed himself into a corner and looked around the room, the man known as Lupin smiled weakly down at him, blood seeping down the side of his face from where the trunk hit him. “Take deep breaths, it will help clear the ice.” He tells him, Harry frowned as the man helped him to stand.   
“W-What happen?” He asked as he sees the Dementor on the ground.   
“Something attacked the Dementors.” Hermione said, “No one saw what it was, just a blue light.” She said as Remus handed him chocolate.   
“It will help.” He smiled weakly at the teen; Harry kept looking at the mangled corpse on the ground.   
“I…I thought Dementor disappear after being killed.”   
“If they were normal Dementor.” Remus smiled “These are Hybrids…”  
“Oh great, now they mate with people!” Ron growled, the older man chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Like i said, they are hybrids, created artificially by the ministry to eliminate some of the Dementor Weaknesses and make them more effective, this is why their bodies haven’t disappeared and why their attack was different, they were looking for Sirius Black.” Harry looked down at the square of chocolate in his hand. “Harry eats it.  
“So you think he could have done this? Kill them?” He asked quietly  
“I don’t know, first time I’ve ever seen a Dementor dead.” The older man said with a kind smile. Harry wanted to curl up on his side but he kept himself out of arms reach.

The dark haired teen looked up at Ron, who was blushing and looking down at his hands “Ron, what happen to your face?” Harry asked the Redhead, who looked up with wide, worried eyes at his friends and then at the Lupin.   
“You must tell them, you woged in front of them.”   
“I thought you were one.” He mumbled as he bit his bottom lips “a Blutbad?” He asked again looking worried.   
“ Wieder Blutbad.” He told the teen, who let out a sigh and sag against the seat.  
“Guys?” Hermione looked at them “What are you talking about? Woging? Blutbads… it’s not in our books!” She looked disgruntled.   
“It’s a sub-culture of the wizarding world. I am a Blutbad, a bit like a werewolf but we can control are transformation, and a Wieder Blutbad just means I live a fairly solitary and reformed life among humans. Your friend here and the rest of his family are different, they are Eisbibers and…”  
“Beaver.” Harry said, know they were looking at him “It’s-its sounds German.”   
“Well, it is somewhat.” Remus said as he looked at Harry closely “I need to check on the students to see if anyone else was affected and then the train conductor.” Remus said before leaving to do just that.

Meanwhile, Ron still looked down, almost embarrassed that he had Woged out in front of his friends “I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner.” He mumbled,   
“that's ok Ron, don't beat yourself over it'' Harry said with a reassuring smile, ''So, it’s like a secret from the wizarding world, but they know about it, right?” Harry asked, his smile replaced with a confused look as he scratched the back of his hand.   
“Sort of… at one point wesens and wizards never interacted with each other, but one of the Royals got a witch pregnant and that was that, by the end of the 1800’s, witches and wesens were living together.” He told them.   
“So you’re whole family….”   
“Yeah, our whole family are, which makes Bill, Charlie and Fred and George odd because they don’t behave like they should.”  
“So Charlie isn’t half dragon?” Harry asked, Ron looked at him and smiled at him.   
“No, sorry mate, that is just in your fantasy.”

When Remus came back, he helped move the bodies and handed out chocolate to the students, Harry wondered how much chocolate does one man need. Ron told him its a coping thing for Wieder Blutbads, they need something to focuses on. The train started and they carried on to Hogwarts, all the way Harry’s hands and neck started to itch, he guessed it was stressed '…hey my head ache isn’t to bad…' he thought to himself happily


	2. Chapter 2

They piled into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. Everyone was whispering about the Dementor attack on the train and how many students were affected by them by Woging out. Then there was whispers about the creature that shredded so many of the Dementors. “What was that creature?”   
“Where did it come from?”  
“Where has it gone to?” Many purebloods asked if it was a wesen that ripped the Dementors apart.

Harry wasn’t paying attention to what was being said, his mind was on other things, Malfoy and his brain-dead goons were bothering him again. The blonde had sounded out that Harry has passed out and was making fun of him, never mind the others who had passed out. But Draco has a mission in his life and that is to drive Harry crazy, but that wasn’t the only thing bothering him. His hands and neck were itching like crazy and his headache had started to get bad again, if he wasn’t careful, he will be sick.

Hermione was looking worryingly at Harry as he sat at the table, his head in his hands as he tried to tune out the noise in the Hall. “Harry, just go see Madame Pomfrey.” She said, the teen shook his head as he looked up at her and the girl hissed seeing the red rash on his hands and neck. He was about to say something when Malfoy had used his wand to create a Dementor illusion with it, many of the students reacted by Woging while the whole of the Slytherin laughed and chuckled at everyone. Harry growled as he looked at the blonde, who notices that the dark haired teen’s green eyes changed colour and looking fox-like half a second. He frowned and then jumped as there was a loud crack underneath and then the bench that Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle were sat on to broke. It sent those three to the ground, knocking plates of food and drink on top of them.

The whole of the Hall broke out into laughter, including Harry as he watched the blonde stand up with a lap full of mash potato and pumpkin juice. But in his anger and humiliation, Malfoy woged into something that resembles a corpse. Draco snarled as he started to march over to Harry, his wand in his hand and ready to raise it at the dark haired teen. Another snarl stopped the Zauberbiest as McGongall stepped in front of the woged out blonde. “Another one?” Hermione asked as the Scottish Witch had golden fur on her face and Harry heard someone say.  
“Wow, a Weten Ogen, that's rare!”  
“What do you think you’re doing Mr Malfoy?”   
“He jinx the bench to brake!” Draco snarled as he changed back to normal.   
“He did no such thing, the bench is made of wood and had many bottoms drop on it over the years.” She tells him as she fixes the bench. “You will have detention with me for the next month during your lunches.”   
“What, no!”  
“Sit down mister Malfoy, or I will make it two months.” 

Harry watched with a frown as Draco sat back down, glaring at the dark haired teen. He then started to feel sick as Dumbledore started to give his third-year speech. He suddenly had a hard time focusing on things, so he took his glasses off and rubbed his aching eyes. He was freaked out, it was like his whole world had changed yet again, there are Werewolf-like creatures, his best friend is a giant beaver, now a giant cat and a walking corps-like thing are walking around '…Let’s not forget to mention a dangerous criminal that escaped from prison, that wants me dead…' he told himself. Truly, this year was going to make his headaches more frequent, he could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day…

 

Harry didn’t sleep well that night, his headache won’t let him and even if he did sleep, he would dream strange things. Neville was nice enough to let him have some of his pain potion that is especially made for his own headache problem, it takes the edge off. By now the rest of the school knows that he passed out on the train when the Dementors attacks, the issue is that Harry wasn’t the only one who had passed out, but everyone is acting like he was the only person who had. Most of them looked at him in pity, the others, mainly Slytherin, laughed at him to his face and behind his back. But that is nothing new for the slimy snake gits, they would laugh at anyone, including their own friends.

The itching hadn’t gotten any better either, if anything it was getting worst, he felt like he was clawing his own skin off. In the shower, the cool water helped it relieve some of the itching and the sting, but he notices that there was a pattern to the rash, he frowned and convinced himself it was from lack of sleep, that he is seeing things between the rash '…I really need to see Madam Pomfrey …' he tells himself. He ate a little more for breakfast, only because Hermione forced him to eat and then talked poor Ron’s ear off about his Wesen heritage. She has a mountain of book by her side and she is scribbling notes. “Oh come on Mion, let me eat in peace.” He mumbled around a mouthful of egg.  
“I think she is feeling sore that no one told her about this secret part of the wizarding world.” Harry mumbled.  
“You should be up set to, this book here…” She pats the large tome next to her. “It say here that the Potters were Wesen.” Harry looked up at her.   
“What kind?” Harry asked   
“Don’t know, it didn’t go into details.” Harry huffed and stood up   
“And on that note, I’m off to see Hagrid.” He said as he stood up,   
“Harry would have notices by now if he was one Mion, it’s not something you can’t notices. Even if his mum was a muggle born it would have still been strong enough from his dad to make him one.” Ron told her. 

They walked toward their first class of the week, Care of Magical Creatures class, with Hagrid. Harry was happy to have him as a teacher this year, it made him feel a little relaxed. The lesson started outside while the weather was good “Got a surprise for you lot.” Hagrid started to say, he then turned and made a clicking sound and a creature with slivery grey fur and feathers trots up to Hagrid and nudges his hand. Harry blinked as he watched the large creature stand there, eye balling them all with his wings stretches out. Hagrid went on to say he was going to explain the difference between Wesen and other Magical Creatures and their lives in Muggle and Wizard Society. This is when a large man walked out from Hagrid’s hut. He was muscular with board shoulders, the girls were drooling over this olive skinned man with the bright blue eyes. 

He walked up to the Hippogriff and rains his fingers though the creature’s feathers “This is Nikko, he is a Steinadler. If you haven’t notices Buckbeak hasn’t really reacted to Nikko, if anything he is more relaxed with him around.” Harry tuned out when he felt something tickle the back of his neck, he frowned as he tried to ignore it, but then he felt a sharp pain in his head.  
“Awo!” He growled and turned to look at the blonde behind him, who was smirking at him as him and his brain dead goons sneered at him.  
“What’s the matter Potter, thought it was Dementor.” The blonde chuckled, Harry turned back around and looked back at Hagrid and Nikko, the man had woged and now had golden feathers covering his body and had a bird like beak, Nikko was watching Harry with his eagle like eyes, he seemed to be looking the teen up and down as if he was trying to figure him out. It made the teen looked down at the ground, Draco stepped up to Harry and took out his wand and touched the dark haired teen’s hand.

“AHHH!” Harry yelled, the teen spun around as the blonde and the rest of the snakes laughed at him. The whole of the class had stopped and was no looking at them, Harry started to growl and it only got lounder as he looked at Draco, but everyone had stopped laughing, talking and just stared at the dark haired boy. His green eyes flashed red and looked more fox like; black marks seem to growl from his finger tips and up his arms to his throat. Draco paled as he watched Harry snarl, showing off his fangs as he watched the teen raise his hand and threw out a small blue fireball. The blonde yelped as Hagrid grabbed the snake and dropped both of them to the ground, making the fireball hit the tree behind them and slicing right through it, leaving a hole in the middle of the trunk.   
The other students gasped as they watched the large tree shuddered as the leaves turned blue and then turned ash as the rest of the tree followed.

Harry stood there, panting as he looked at the scene before him he looked around at the others in the class; Hagrid looked up at Harry as he stood up. He looked down at his hands to see that the black marks have almost disappeared but left faded grey lines “I...I…I…” He didn’t know what to say, he shook his head and turned away, running off passed Hagrid’s huts and into the forbidden forest.   
“HARRY, COME BACK!” Hagrid shouted after him, but the teen kept running, heading deeper into the woods. He could hear his friends calling him along with Hagrid, but he couldn’t go back, not after that. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t care, he just need to run, but then the ground shifted under him and down the teen went into a hole, hitting his head on the way down. 

 

Meanwhile 

 

Back with Hagrid, who turned and looked at his class as they looked at Draco “What?” He growled at them “I didn’t do anything?”   
“I saw you, you jabbed him with your wand.” Nikko said, Draco snorted at the Steinadler and looked him up and down as if he was dirt on the bottom of his shoes.   
“I wouldn’t sneer Mr Malfoy, Nikko has far better sight than you.” Hagrid said as he turned the rest of the class “The lesson is over, urrrh homework is on how Hippogriffs and Steinadlers behave between each other.” He told them, Slytherin turned and walked away, talking among themselves and trying to figure what Wesen Harry is. “Well go on you lot as well…”   
“No Hagrid, we are going to help you find Harry.” Hermione said, she walked passed him and headed towards the direction Harry ran towards. The rest of the 3rd year Gryffindor followed her lead, leaving the half-giant sighing as they went looking for Harry. Nikko joined them, with his sight being like an eagle's. he would have better chance at seeing Harry. But after an hour of searching, there was no sign of the missing teen, Hagrid sighed and told everyone to head back to the castle to get help.


	4. Chapter 4

19 hours later…

 

Harry started to wake up, his head was thumping and he was shivering. He rolled onto his back and groans as he pressed his hand to his head and felt the tacky blood drying, opening his eyes he blinked at the darkness around. He blinked as he noticed that his glasses had broken in the fall and he grumbled as he took them off and found he could see without them '… you’re kidding me…' he thought as he put his glasses in his pocket, not realising that they slipped out and fell onto the ground.

Standing, he looked up to see the full moon above him, he looked around the hole and thought it was odd that the walls of this deep hole were perfectly straight and was taller than him. He tried to climb up when he saw a few tree roots within the mud walls and tried to climb up them. But they snapped and he fell into the dirt, pushing himself up and dusted himself off , tried again but all that got him was a mouthful of dirt. “HELLO, ANYONE THERE!” He yelled, but he couldn’t hear anything and his calls for help were lost in the thick, dense forest and he was miles away from the search party. He sighed as he took a step back from the wall he was facing, and saw that due to him trying to climb out, he hasn't noticed that the whole was infact, a tunnel.

It was really deep and picking up his wand he said “Lumos maxima.” He saw the tunnel went on for miles by the looks of it. Biting his bottom lip, he took a step into the tunnel and followed it down. He hoped it will take him towards Hogwarts, maybe its one of the secret tunnels he had heard about, it gave him time to think about what happen when he flipped out at Draco '…am I a Wesen?…' he asked himself as he kept walking, his head was still a little sore and he had a couple of moments when he felt dizzy and he had to press his hand against the wall and take a few moments to breath.

Meanwhile..

The whole of the Hogwarts staff were out searching for young Harry and all of the 7th year students that volunteered were out there to help as well. Ron and Hermione were out raged that they were told to go back to their common room, but Dumbledore forced them to stay put by locking the entrance of Gryffindor tower. Nikko was using his eagle eyes to see at distance for Harry well Remus and Madam Pomfrey uses their noses to find his sent, but something seem to be masking his scent. Frowning, Remus looked to Pomfrey who stood there with equal confusion on her face “Something isn’t right.” She said,   
“I know, I can’t smell anything, not even you?” He turned and looked at the others, hoping someone might have found something. 

Moving in between the searchers, they didn’t see the Wesen, who is invisible to the powerful senses of the other wesen’s in the group. After 19 hours of watching them search for the boy in vain, the cloaked spy decided to put them off, for tonight anyway. Using her powers, she summon a flock of crows to block out the rest of the sun and then the wolves howled before moving in for the attack. She watched as the students started to flee back to the safety of the castle while some braver ones, along with their teachers, tried to repel this strange animal attack, but being out numbered, they were driven back into the castle as well. Chuckling to herself, she turned and started to work towards the woods, hopeful the moles have finished their tunnelling.

 

She dropped its invisibility as she moved through the wood: she was half-human and half-Deer with long Green Hair, she had spent years living in the woods, getting to know the area and making friends. She now knows the place like the back of her hand. Pulling her wand from her holder she pressed it to the tattoo on her right arm, “Master, my plan has worked, he should be on his way to the cottage.” She said,   
“Well done my love.” Came the replay back, she sighed, smiling as if she felt her beloved stroking her cheek.   
“He isn’t just a wizard, it seems he takes after his father.”   
“This doesn’t change anything my beauty.” Shaking her head, she changed back to her human form: the green faded from her hair, turning it back to black and her legs/nose/ears returned to human form with the Deerhorns on her head vanishing. Then she stood tall as she moved through the trees, talking to the animals that followed her home, thanking all of them for their part. Through their bond, she could feel her lover was happy with her and she hopped once she had Harry saftly in her cottage, she will be able to give her lover his body back.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he was still walking down the root covered tunnel. He stopped and turned to look behind him, he could no longer see the way out of the tunnel, he had this strange feeling that maybe the way back has been sealed up. Swallowing his fear, he kept walking forward. He wasn’t sure how long he has been walking, but he would guess 20 minutes, but with the way his head is feeling, it could have been hours. 

He sighed as he held his wand out as he sees something scurry across the ground '…please don’t let it be a spider…' he thought as he continues to walk, he then sees moles move across the tunnel, they turned their heads towards him and then disappeared into the ground. He had stopped again when he saw badgers, they didn’t look happy to see him and quickly moved away from him, Harry looked up and saw a light and sighed '…oh thank fuck for that…' he thought. He moved quickly down the tunnel, hoping to find himself on Hogwarts grounds. However, as he stumbles out of the tunnel he finds himself in a clearing and sees that he had entered someone’s front garden '… oh crap…' he thought.

He turns around to go back through the tunnel and finds that it was gone, he blinked in shock as he watches the tunnel disappears as the mud refill it. A shiver went through him as he dusted off his hair as he caught in some of the dried mud, frowning he looked back at the makeshift camp. Harry bit his bottom lip as he sees the wooden cabin and a small bonfire heating what looked to be a cauldron. Biting his bottom lip, the dark haired teen moved closer to the cooking cauldron and could smell thyme and rosemary in the air and it had his stomach growling and his mouth salivating. He looks up to see animals milling around the cabin and the campfire, he felt a little uncomfortable with the birds and Rabbits watching him, he then notices a small group of unicorns and deers, all staring at the newcomer. But Harry just ignored their stares and moved in on the stew and saw that there were two bowls and two spoons sat on a small wooden table.

'…how strange? Are they waiting for me?…' he asked himself, he then looked around but just saw the animals. He was starving after 20 hours of not eating, maybe even longer, it was still dark and the warmth of the fire and the smells coming from the cauldron made him walk closer. The Unicorn tried to drive him away from the cauldron by stamping his hooves at him, but instead, Harry turns to it without thinking and snarled as his eyes became fox-like, the Unicorn backed away from him.

 

The teen looked back at the stew and put in the ladle into the creamy looking liquid and then scooped it up and poured it into the bowl. He started to eat it, taking mouthfuls of the food rather quickly, he moaned at the stew was delicious, it was one of the best he had ever tasted. He wished he could enjoy it completely, but because of this damn itching of his hands and neck, which now started to burn more than itch and it was making him grumpy. 

She watched him from the cabin eating the stew and smiled '…not long now my love…' she thought to herself. Dora walked out of her cabin with a basket in her arms, her wand hiding in the bundle of lavender and jasmine. “Hello, young man.” She smiled at him as she walked over to him, Harry noted that she was not wearing any shoe as she steps down the steps, her dress was long and deep purple, a cross between a pureblood dress and something Victorian.   
“I-I am sorry!” Harry squeaked “I had an accident and there was this tunnel and-and the smell of the stew…”   
“Relax child I'm not angry, I'm rather happy to have some company.” She looked at her animals “Well, human company anyway.” She smiled as she sits down. 

She waves to Harry to sit down and enjoy more of her stew, the teen felt calm and comfortable as he took another helping and sits down across from her. The long dark haired woman was bundling the lavender and jasmine up and placing them back in the basket. “My name is Nadora, but most people call me Dora.” She tells him.   
“Harry.” He tells her between mouthfuls. “Nadore is a strange name.”   
“My mother as Italian.” 

The green-eyed teen nodded as he went to take another mouthful and stopped, then puts the spoon down and frowns. “Are you from Hogwarts?” She asked him softly, Dora stared at him, a smile creeping up her face.  
“Yes.” Harry said, feeling a little breathless “What did you put in the stew?” He asked “Other than thyme and rosemary?” He asked, he put the bowl down and looked at her. She had stopped bundling herbs and sat there with a pleasant smile, as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.   
“Oh sweet child, you have to forgive me, I knew you would come here after all my moles made sure of it.” She licked her bottom lip and then bit it slightly. “The sleeping draft won’t hurt you; it will just make it easier for my next plan.” 

Harry scowled at her and then stood up, making Dora blink in surprise “Your homework skills suck.” He told her “Sleeping drafts don’t work on me, if anything, they make me more awake.” He growled, standing up Dora hissed and suddenly a python wrapped itself around Harry’s body to immobilize him. The dark haired boy snarled as he struggles “YOUR ONE OF THEM AREN’T YOU!” He yells   
“I tried to make this easy, but if you’re going to fight me I will not be nice.” She tells him, Harry manages to grab his wand and used it to stun the snake, it uncoiled from him and slithered off back into the trees and that is when Dora pulled her wand out and started to flung hexes at the child. 

 

Dora woge into her Wesen form then became invisible the next second; Harry stood there for a moment and looked around. He flung spells out, hoping to hit her, but since he was unable to see her she was getting the upper hand, by pushing him from all sides as she tries to disarm the teen and then knock him off his feet. Dropping her invisibility, Dora was getting close to knocking the boy out. “You should have just fallen asleep.” She said as she got ready hit him one last time but instead, Dora was met an with Electric blue energy aura that sends her flying a few feet and into a tree. She felt the air get knocked out of her as she drops to her feet, she was breathing heavily. 

Her whole body shook from this shock as she stood up and looked at the boy “Dear Lord.” She whispered as she watches the blue light fade down becoming the teen’s aurora, Harry shivered as a long, fluffy tail waved in all directions and his birthmark tattoos glowed from his fingertips to his throat, inching up into a thing line up his cheeks to the corner of his eyes. “ A Huli Shen.” She whispered in awe '…Merlin, he’s perfect…'


	6. Chapter 6

Dora woge and snarled at the teen, Harry had his wand in his hand, but a blue light from Harry’s body entered the wand and burnt it up. Her eyes widen, feeling the itching of fear under her skin, her wand was already on the ground and she decides the only way to deal with the uncontrollable fox is to knock him out. Nadora was more experienced and in control of her abilities, having been taught since she first woge when she was a child, however, she was overcome by Harry's raw power and feral anger. 

Without anyone to teach him or being able to woge, his powers have been building over the years, and it only comes out now because of the near-death experience with the basilisk that year, it has broken whatever has blocked the Huli Shen part of him. Dora dogged in other wave of blue fire heading her way, she was panting heavily as Harry was relentless in his attack. He snarled and went running after her. Turning around, her eyes widen as she watched him move towards her with his claws out and ready to slice, tear and rip her apart. Dora raised her arms to try and defend herself, when suddenly, Harry was sent flying off to the side, knocking over the cauldron. 

She dropped to the ground and looked at the long-haired man standing there, he looked like he was breathless, as if he has been running, “Sirius?” She called out to him, it was hard to tell if it wasn't from the long hair and grunt look.   
“Stay down Dora.” He growled as Harry stood back up and snarled at the newcomer, his eyes flicked over the man’s form '…he betrayed our family!…' his mind told him '…kill him, burn his soul…' the fox purred into his mind. The teen charged at him, ready to rip him part “Harry please, calm down, you’re out of control.” Sirius says to him as he dogged the first attack, but it seemed he wasn’t getting through to him. “I didn’t betray James and Lily, it was Peter!” He yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Harry lunged for him. Sirius was able to drop down and kick the teen’s feet out from under him and knocking him. The long haired man held him down long enough for him to woge his face into the corpse form of a Zauberbiest, making Harry tilt his head and snarled at the Zauberbiest. It gave Sirius time to breath a gas in teen’s face, it took a while for the teen to slip under the effects of the gas as he struggled against Sirius’ hold “Shhh kit, shhh it’s okay, that’s it.” He whispered to the teen as he closed his eyes and become limp.

Sirius waited until Harry changed back, it took a while, but he turn fully human again and then he pulled away from the teen and looked down at him and sighed “Oh kit.” He whispered as he stroked his face gently. Dora winced as she limped over to them and dropped next to them,   
“I gave him the sleeping draft in the stew.” She tells him “All it did was making him angry.”  
“His father was the same.” He breathed as he scooped up his godson and stood up helping Dore towards the Cabin, they saw a flash of green through the window and Dora looked up with bright eyes.   
“Amato.” She whispered as she felt her beloved in her home. Sirius kicked the door with his foot and walked inside.

 

A tall dark figure stood in the room, he wore a cloak from head to toe with a scarf across his mouth, to hide his disfigurement. “Tom,” Dora called to him, as she left the safety of Sirius hold and almost fell if it wasn’t for Tom rushing to catch her.   
“My beauty, what happen?” He asked as he looked up to a face he hasn’t seen in a long time.   
“Kitty had claws.” He mumbled as he placed Harry on the bed,   
“He had a bad reaction to the sleeping draft, I was not aware he could not take it.” She whimpered as she nuzzled her cheek into his scaly hand.   
“Shhh Dora, it’s not your fault, let me take care of you.” He hissed softly at her, he then helped her to chair and started to heal her. Looking over to Sirius as the dark-haired man sat on the side of the bed as he feeds a potion to the unconscious teen “How is he?” Tom asked him,   
“He has a fever.” He sighed “Dumbledore has really made a mess of this; he should have known that keeping the Huli Shen blocked over the years would cause problems.”   
“The old man does not care for the boy’s mental health, only if he can be used for his own personal gain,” Voldemort growled as he finally gave Dora a potion. 

She sighed as she felt the healing potion heal her wounds, she looked up at the bright red eyes of her lover and smiled weakly at him “He is powerful Tom, I’ve never seen anything like it, he burnt his own wand.” She said as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
“They need a strong wand to handle the power. That is what I was told by James, but then again he was only a 5 tailed and never… well, he was no 9?” Sirius frowned as he pulled the blanket up to the teen’s chest.   
“What about his mother?” Dora asked as she looked down at the boy in her bed “Was she a Wesen?” She asked  
“Just a witch as far as I know,” Sirius mumbled as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair as the teen whimpered, curling to the cool hands of the man. Tom couldn’t help but look at the tattoos on the kid’s throat and hands.   
“His father is part of the Tora Clan right?” Tom asked as he rubbed small circles on Dora’s hand.   
“Yes.”

 

Tom smiled weakly behind his scarf, he was pleasantly surprised at the special boy and sadly disappointed because he could not use Harry to fully resurrect himself. He has known that Harry was a special child from the moment his parents presented the green-eyed kit to him for him to mark. It wasn’t the lightning bolt as everyone claimed it was, it was a little something smaller. It was on his wrist, but under heavy glamour and now his markings are revealed as a small snake circle tattoo. That night he went to the Potters to warn them about Peter’s betrayal, but he arrived just in time to see the green lights of the Avada Kedavra. He was too late to save them or to stop Harry from falling into Dumbledore’s hands. 

He looked at his young lover and his loyal follower and realised that he needs to change his plans. “Sirius, it is clear that we cannot return Harry to Hogwarts yet, with that thought in mind I need you to contact Remus to tell him what happened to your Kit and get him to keep their attention from the western area of the forest. until the time is right. Tell him to use whatever means is necessary to do so.” Sirius frowns but nodded, as he bent down and kissed the top of Harry’s head before leaving the cabin. Tom then looked down at his beloved Dora “My beauty, you know what we hope to have with Harry.” She nods at him and nuzzles his hand. “But he is too powerful for our ritual, you must find another.” He tells her “You know what to look for.” He smiled at her   
“No, you pick this time?” She asked  
“ A Wizard, a Wesen or a Hybrid of both.” He tells her  
“And what will you do?” She asked as she stood up   
“I am going to watch over Harry and send a few letters , including one to the head of the Tora Clan.” 

 

Meanwhile…

 

Dumbledore walked into his office, his mind weighed heavily as he thought about the trouble with the first day of term. Harry is missing and his Wesen heritage had come early and is acting up for all to see. He seems quite powerful from what he has been told from, but he wasn’t too worried about him being missing for this length of time, because his wand will guide him back. He smiled to himself as he took his half-moon spectacles off and started to clean them in his robes, he had no idea that Harry had destroyed his wand.

Sitting at his desk, he put his glasses back on and then took a sip of his tea as he looked down at the letter from the head of the Royals. ‘For your help in this matter, I shall exchange a young Zauberbiest from an old pureblood family. He is young and ripe, not yet understanding his role…” He stopped and then looked at the window as the rain started to fall '…how do I keep Harry quiet if his Wesen statues are lashing out?…' he asked himself '…Can i block the fox again?…' He thought as he drunk his tea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chang Xing is a large island in the South Seas of China; it has a large population of only wesen and wizards and is ruled over by the Tora Clan of Huli Shen. The head of the clan is a 30 year old woman who looks younger than she really was. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were green with a slivery shin to them. Her name is Xia Tora, she was busy making herself tea when she felt a little odd, looking down to her hands, she watched as her ''Tails'' appeared and glowed unaturally. “What is wrong?” She asked herself.

 

Pouring her cup of tea into her thermos, she grabbed her bag and headed out to the clan meeting. There was something bothering her, even the feel of the wind on her skin felt odd today. Looking around her street, her neighbours carry on with their normal lives, they couldn’t feel the strangeness '…Something is new?…' she thought to herself as she makes her way to the centre of the town. The streets are busy, no one else seems to notices and it made her wonder what could it be, the last time something like this happened was when another nine tails was born, but she would have been notified if one of her clan members were carrying.

 

Today was a celebration of one of the clan elders who reached there 110 year, the elder is another Huli Shen, he was only a 2 tail but he was still powerful in his own right, with the help of his wizard heritage . “You have the banner the wrong way lovely.” Xia said as she watched the two Halflings put the large blue banner up.   
“I told you!” They said to each other at the same time, Xia shook her head at the twins and then walked inside to her meeting.   
“Sorry i can't stay, but I’m late, we have busy morning a head of us. Good luck With John’s birthday…” She said and looked up at the man in question who looked like he is only 40 “Congrats John.” She smiled “If you wish to take the day off after this you may, I hear Kylie has a free all day slot for you at her spa.” She tells him,   
“Then I must not disappoint her.”   
“And were still being hassled by the Goat man.” She rubbed her eyes before taking her sip of her drink.  
“I still think we should send Boi to deal with him.” One of the Clan members said, there were a few murmurs of agreement between other elder Clan members and of their Royals.  
“Killing the Goat man isn’t an option.” She sighed as she put her tea on the table “Well not yet, we still need to decide if he is a danger to our clan and our community. We know he is in bed with the English Royals and that makes him dangerous to be with, and now he is offering fertility to a Zauberbiest, not just him, but I am sure to HER as well.” She looks at them and she could see they are itching to talk about their main problem. “Righ,t likes talk about our main issue: Trade. the Goat man can wait.” She then turns to the two Royals “You have broken our agreement.” 

 

There was a snarl as one of the elders stood up “I sent 50 of my merchandise to them and I only got paid for 25!” He growled as he slammed his fisted down onto the table.   
“The prices has gone up.” One Royal said, acting like noting was happen.   
“The prices hasn’t gone up, I have checked Your Highness.” Xia said, ''we have worked hard to make this community work with your say so. This is …” The door side opens and in walks a servant of the clan, the young boy bowed and held out a letter to Xia. “We are in the middle of a meeting.” She said sharply  
“I am sorry mistress Xia, but I was told this was urgent news.” Xia stopped and stood still, turning her head slowly to the boy '…could this be what I was feeling…' she thought.   
“Let’s take a break.” Xia told the clan, she smiled at them as she took the letter, noticing it was in parseltongue.

 

It’s been a long time since she saw or heard parseltongue, she open it and read it. Though her face was still, her eyes widen in shock ‘Destroyed his own wand’ she read ‘blue tattoos from his finger tips to his eyes.’ and the part that her heart racing was the words ‘He had nine ''Tails''.’ “I’m sorry, but the meeting will have to wait, this is important and I have to attained to it” She turns to the boy who stood there with a weary look on his face “Go to my home and prepare my luggage.” She tells him, the boy nodded and then runs out the room.   
“Xia, what is going on?” A Royal asked,   
“A lost member of our clan has resurfaces and is struggling with his fox I must go I’m sorry.” She said, as she gathers her things and left the meeting. 

 

Meanwhile….

 

A letter lands on the desk of Countess Sophie of Wessex. She picks it up and opens it with a letter opener and reads through it. She humms as she reads, then she brings the letter up to her noise and breathes in the owners scent. Pulling it back quickly, she snarls and then picks up her phone. “Mr Jones, please send me my top 8.” She says.   
“Yes, your majesty.” Jones said, she could feel that the owner of the letter was lying to her in some way, and he had been known to double cross people. She still remembers the day she lost her chance at getting a powerful fox and his kit. 

 

The door open to her study and Jones bowed as 8 men walk in “Your top 8.” He says, she stands and greets each man before turning to her right hand man.   
“Thank you Mister Jones that shall be all, you may retire for the night.” The young man smiles at her and bows his head and closes the door behind him as he leaves. “You are to head to Hogwarts to help search for a missing boy, you will report to Head Master Albus Dumbledore, however, I smell a rat.” She snarls “I don’t trust this man as far as I can throw him; sniff out what he is hiding, he had offered my family a Young Zauberbiest, but there is something amiss, it has a stench of deceit.”   
“Yes Countess.” They turn to leave. 

 

A Couple of hours later in Dumbledore’s offices, the old man looked up when he watched 8 Hundjager walk into his offices, quickly followed by McGonagall “Albus, these men have a arrived, but they won’t say what they are here for?” She says well frowning with worry, she didn’t like that Hundjagers have entered Hogwarts as if they own the building. One held out a letter from the Countess Sophie, Dumbledore pushed his glasses up his nose.   
“Minerva, thank you but I asked for help.”   
“From the Royals?” She hissed,   
“Minerva, please go and see to the children.” Dumbledore said sharply, she growled as she left the office, slamming the door shut. 

 

Dumbledore looked at the letter and frowned as he looked up at the letter to them “She didn’t need to send 8 of you.” He said calmly, the lager of the group looked down at him “I hope you don’t leave a mess while you’re here.”  
“The Countess doesn’t trust you to come through with your deal, we are here to make sure that you do your job, if the boy your offering us is not to our liking, then the Countess will take back her help. However, if this missing child is of interest to us, then we shell take him.” Dumbledore growled, as she stood up and glared at the Hundjager.   
“You listen to me, keep away from my students, until I am ready to introduce you to the Zauberbiest.” 

Fortunately and without them knowing, Remus heard the whole thing, he turned quickly and left the old man’s offices and headed towards the forbidden forest. He wondered for a bit until he comes to the clearing. He stood there, waiting for Sirius to turn up, he watched as the dark haired man walked into the clearing smiling brightly at his mate. “Hey Moony.” He whispered, the Blutbad turned around and runs to his mate. Sirius grabbed him and dropped him to the ground and climbed onto of him. 

Remus slapped him in the face “You asshole, you got yourself locked up!” He snarled as he rolled the man onto his back and sat on top of him. “You left me.” He growled, Sirius reached up and stroked his face and then kissed him.   
“Shut up.” The dark haired man purred and then kissed him again; they stayed liked that for a while, until Sirius hands moved down his mate’s back to the curve of his ass. Remus moaned and bites down on his lips slightly. Then he remembers why he was waiting for Sirius and then hits Sirius in the shoulder. “Awo!”  
“Will you stop hurting me?” He growled  
“Dumbldore has called the Royals and brought in Hundjagers in to find our pup!” He growled. Standing up, Sirius snarled and then used his newly aquired wand to summon the other Death Eaters to arrive at Riddle Manor while him and Remus went to get Tom, Dora and their sleeping, injured pup.   
“What are we going to do?” Remus asked   
“Make you disappear, to start with.''


	8. Chapter 8

They made it back to the small hut to see Remus blinked at the cabin and thought how cute it was as they entered the building. Both Tom and Dora turned to the door with there wands at the ready to attack intruders, “Sirius, what is it?” Tom asked “We need to leave now! Dumbledore has contacted the Royals and they sent 8 Hundjagers to find Harry!” Sirius said as he stood up to the bed and scooped up the teen into his arms. Tom turned to Dora, who was frowning with her lips curling into a small growl.  
“Dora, clean the area and get your animals to cover the place over like we were never here.” He tells her, she nods as he cups her face and kisses the top of her head.   
“We have another problem.” Remus said,   
“What?''  
''He has promises the Royals the Malfoy heir as payment for Harry's retrieval.”   
“Great, Just what wee need.” Tom said in frustration.

 

They moved to Riddle Manor while Dora dismantle her cabin. Sirius was carrying Harry as Remus looked worried about the thin layer of sweat on the teen’s body. “Sirius, take Harry up to the guest room, we will wait for Xia to arrive before we wake him.”   
“My Lord, he's starting to sweat, meaning a fever has begun, we should wake him now.” Remus said,  
“I just don’t want him to freak out and attack us again, we might not be able to stop him this time. Xia will arrive soon.” Tom told Remus, who was still worried about keeping the teen under the spell so long. While Moony and Padfoot took the teen up to the guest room, Tom entered the hall where he saw his loyal followers. 

When Xia arrived at Riddle Manor with Dora, she frowned and then bowed as she greeted Tom “My lord Riddle, it’s been a long time, I have been told you were dead.” She looked at him, seeing him hide his face.   
“There several levels of dead. Someone's not dead until they're completely dead.” He smiles at her, Xia smiled back at him and took his hand and kissed the back of his hand, Tom did the same, kissing the back of her hand.   
“So true. Now tell me how you've found my cousin’s child? The goat man told me they all died in a fire?” Tom shook his head and held her shoulders.   
“No, his son Harry lived, Dumbledore took him from the home after murdering his mother and father and forced the child to live with his mother relatives, who hates magic with a burning passion.” He sighed.  
“THAT WITHERED OLD GOAT, I SHALL…” a vase next to Tom burst. “Sorry.” She said, then ran her fingers through her hair. “Where is Harry?”   
“I shall take you to him. As I said in my letter, he was extremely feral, so Sirius had to gas him to stop him from attacking him and causing anymore injury to my Dora.” 

 

In the rooms upstairs, Sirius woke Harry up and the teen frowned as he looked up at the dark haired man above him and cried out punching him in the face. Sirius groaned and fell backwards onto the floor, holding his nose. Pushing himself up, Remus rushes to Harry’s side to calm the teen down “Shhh Harry, its okay, Sirius isn’t going to hurt you.” He tried to calm the boy down as he looked for his wand.   
“Where is my wand?” He said well looking around him, then looked at the man on the floor and then at Remus.   
“You broke it.” Sirius groaned  
“I broke my wand?”   
“Your wand and my nose!” He said well pushing himself up and held his noise as he looked at Remus, the Blutbad rolled his eyes as he fixed Sirius nose as the teen frowned, the bed room door then opened and in walked Tom and Xia.   
“I broke my wand?” Harry frowned as he looked up to see Tom’s red eyes shining at him. “NO!” Harry yelled as he tried to flee out of Remus arms. “I TRUSTED YOU AND-AND YOU ARE WORKING FOR HIM!” He yelled.   
“Harry listen, Sirius is a good man he didn’t betray your family, Dumbledore really killed your family and framed Tom and Sirius.” Remus told him in a calm voice as he held him in his arms. The teen frowned as he held onto the Blutbad as his body shook.   
“B…But why would Dumbledore lie?”  
“For many reason.” Came the female voice, Harry turned to look at Xia as she walks into the room.

She stands there, waiting to see if the teen could recognise her or if his fox could sense that she is family. The teen looked her up and down with a deep frown on her face “A nine tail Huli Shen is a rare being to find, Dumbledore either knows how powerful your or not realised the trouble he has caused.”   
“Do I know you?” Harry asked her, she smiles and holds her hands out to him.   
“What does your fox tell you?” Harry frowned as he tried to sort out through his thoughts,   
“Family.” He finally whispered, Xia smiled brighten as Remus let go of Harry and let him walk towards her.   
“I am your father’s cousin, little one. “ She held his hands and felt a small shock through her body and smiled as she pulled him into a hug “My poor kit, had I know you were alive, I would have taken you in.” She purred, Harry felt rooted to the spot as his eyes widen in shock as he held onto her for dear life. “Shhh, I’ve got you.” She told him as she kissed the top of his head and looked up at the others in the room.

 

Next day…

Many Slytherin students were leaving as Dumbledore tried to calm the parents fears about their children's safety. There are many families who have issues with the Royals a few of them dwell within Slytherin bloodline. “Lord Malfoy, I promise you that the Hundjagers are only there to fine the missing student.” Turning his head, Lucius glared at the Headmaster as his hand tighten around his son’s shoulders.   
“You need 8 for one student?” He snapped  
“I wouldn’t need 8 if your son hadn’t wound up the Huli Shen.” Dumbledore said, Luicus looked at Draco who just looked away.   
“We will talk about that later, Draco…” He then turned back to the old wizard and snarled “Until they leave, my son will not return to Hogwarts!” He said, then guided Draco away from him and out the door.   
“DUMBLEDORE!” Came the snarl.   
“Merlin, what now.”

 

Turning around, his eyes widen as he watched Xia march up towards him '…how the fuck did she find out…' he thought as her eyes burnt such a fiery electric blue, that it caused the glass in the windows to crack as she walked up to him. Her markings glowed with a blinding light and anyone passing by her shivered at her power. “Xia, it’s been a long time.” Dumbledore tried to sooth her “Shall we go to my office?” He asked her   
“YOU TOLD ME THAT MY COUSIN AND HIS WIFE AND CHILD DIED! But here I find that his child is alive and living with magic hating muggles! What gave you the right to decide the fate of my kit?”  
“Xia please calm yourself, your going to frighten the students.” The white haired man said. People like Luicus Malfoy will use this to his advantage to have him kicked out of the school.  
“You have gone too far Goat man, too far!” She snarled, then turned to leave when she caught sights of the Hundjagers.   
“Oh no.” Dumbledore thought '…they can’t know that Potter is a Huli Shen… even if the boy is a 5 tailed, the Royals will want him....'

 

Only 4 of the 8 Hundjagers growled as they stepped in front of her “Touch my kit and your Countess will have to identify you through your dental records.” She snarled, she was beyond angry from what Harry had told her and she was ready to flip out. She could feel Dumbledore prodding her mind to try and find out how she knew Harry was alive and where he is, but she threw up her barriers and it threw Dumbledore back on to his arse. Turning her back to the wesens, she snarled well letting a little bit of her power out towards the 4 men and watched them fall to their knees, as if they had been shocked. She then turned to leave, leaving a burning mark on the ground: The carved/burned image of a nine tailed fox.


	9. Chapter 9

Countess Sophie was displeased when she learned that the missing boy was related to a powerful Huli Shen. She decides to look more into this Potter boy and learned one or two things about him: 1, his father was a 5 tailed fox and 2, his mother was a bit of a mystery. Lily Evans was marked as his mother, but that wouldn’t explain his strength of power she has heard about. She had no choice but to send someone to keep an eye on her Hundjagers and to watch Dumbledore. 

The old man has already lost his bargaining chip when the Zauberbiest he promised her was now out of reach and she won’t take the boy as long as he is under the protection of the Dark Lord '…I don’t want him on my arse…' she thinks to herself. She sends Alexander Merdin, a Zauberbiest she collected when he was an orphan boy, and she more or less raised him and taught him everything she knew. Alexander had become the best asset she ever had and he could always be counted on for his help. 

He was already in Scotland when she sent him a message about what happened at the School. So he made his way to Hogsmeade by muggle train and then walked his way up to the school, like many witches and wizards he had a familiar. His was a panther, a strange one with purple eyes, he had stolen the panther when he was a cub from a zoo, one of the best ideas he ever had. He walked up to the school gate and stood there as a dark-haired man walked towards him “You must be Merdin.” The man sneered at him.  
“And judging by that endless sneer you must be Professor Snape.” He tells him, Severus watched him for a moment, looking him up and down before opening the gate.   
“You have heard of me then.” Severus asked,   
“Ummm, one of the world’s best potion master, use too be a follower of Voldemort and now is loyal to the man everyone likes to call the old goat. But the children call you the Dungeon Bat.” Severus just scowled at him and growled at the man.   
“How did you know I use to be a follower to You-Know-who?” He asked   
“I need to know everything about the people I will have to…work with.” He smiled “Now, this Potter boy is a mystery. Your new master had done a good job at hiding a Huli Shen from the Royals, which begs the question, how many tails does this boy have, it would have to be 5 and above for Dumbledore to hid him.” Alexander looked up at the potion master, who seems to be seething as he looked at this young man. 

Meanwhile…

Xia watched as Harry’s eyes turned orange and a blue ball of fire formed in his hands, she smiled as it started off the size of a pea and grew “That’s it, inject your emotions, your thoughts into your fingertips. Use it as if it was your wand, flow from the user to the tool.” She tells him, she steps carefully around him, watching his shadow as well as the boy, but Harry cried out and fell to his knees groaning. Xia walked over to him and kneels by his side and looked at the marks on his hands and neck. She saw the faint blue fade back to into his skin “You are doing well love.” Xia tells him as she runs her fingers through his hair.   
“Why does it itch?” Harry mumbled as he looked up at the dark-haired woman.   
“It’s the fox, for years Dumbledore had forced it into submission, to sleep, and now it’s now itching to break free. You just need to learn to control your emotions, getting angry will not help you.” Harry looked at her and frowned, Xia smiles at him and brushes his hair out of his eyes and watched the bright eyes change back to green.   
“It hurts.” He whimpered, as he held his head and tears ran down his cheek.

Xia stood up and held her hands out to him, Harry takes her hands and helps himself up “You’re not listening to your fox, it’s telling you something and you are not listening.” She sighs as she sees Harry frown only deepen. “Let’s take a rest shall we, you’re still not well and we need you well my kit.” She tells him. Harry nodded and let Xia pull him into a hug and he just rested his head on her shoulder.

While Harry is training with Xia, Sirius walks to a locked and warded room with Tom, “How has she been?” He asked the Dark Lord, Tom frowns as they used their wands to unlock the door.   
“She's…less likely to eat your face,” Tom said, as he steps inside  
“Oh…good to know,” Sirius muttered as he walks in as well as shutting the door behind him. “We will have to tell Harry.” He said as he watched his cousin dance around the room, ripping pages out of a book.   
“No, not yet.” He tells him as he watched the dark haired woman walk up to him and then rubs her face across his chest and giggle at him.   
“Hello, master.” She grins   
“Hello, Bellatrix. You remember Sirius?” He asked her, she turns to the dark haired man and snarls at him.   
“Traitor!” She howls, as she tries to attack him. Tom waved his wand and watched her fall asleep where she stood, slumping into Sirius’ arms.  
“That is why we don’t tell Harry because he will want to meet her and she will just attack him.”

Placing Bellatrix on the bed, Sirius turned to Tom and watched him as he leans against the wall “Do I need to get Dora?” He asked The Dark Lord doesn’t answer him for a long time as he frowns into the broken mirror.   
“I think I found someone for my resurrection.” He says, Sirius blinked and moves quickly over to Tom and helps him out the room, locking and warding it behind him. “Take me to my Dora.”


End file.
